The Chosen Ones
by Sally97
Summary: This is going to be where I post my random Buffy x Dean drabbles. Mainly just fluff and possibly a little bit of angst thrown in every so often. They are mainly going to be ONESHOTS but if anyone wants me to continue one send me a message and I will do a sequel.
1. Birthday Blues

**A/N: I do not own these characters, I just ship them like fed-ex.**

**This is going to be where I post my random Buffy x Dean ONESHOTS. I will gladly be taking prompts from anyone, don't worry I don't bite! :)**

**This one is just a fluffy birthday ONESHOT that I wrote in ten minutes. Enjoy...**

The warm morning sunlight drifts through the curtains of the bedroom and Buffy buries her head deeper into her boyfriend's bare chest. His strong arms wrap around Buffy's waist and pull her tightly against him.

"Morning." Dean yawns raising his head off his pillow, and looking down at Buffy. His face splits into a full-blown smile as he takes her in. She had serious bed-head, or as Dean likes to call it sex-hair, and her eyes are tightly shut.

"No." She groans, turning her head so that her chin is resting on Dean's chest. She pouts at him and Dean kisses her nose, causing her to chuckle as his stubble brushes her skin.

"Why no?" Dean asks, taking one arm away from Buffy to tuck under his head so that he could see her properly without straining his neck.

"Because, morning means that we have to get up and do stuff. But I just want to lay in bed and not do stuff." Buffy answers, sighing loudly. "Why does my birthday have to come round every year?" She frowns as she makes circles on Dean's chest and arms with her hand.

"I'm sorry to tell you this babe, but birthdays always come once a year. That's the whole point." Dean says, smirking at her. Buffy slaps his arm playfully and smiles at him.

"I know that. It's just my birthdays never end well. Okay, remember that time Sam got poisoned, or when Willow broke her leg? Or when Angel decided to pop in out of the blue and you shot him, twice?"

"Hey! That was completely his fault." Dean cuts in, defending himself. Buffy chuckles at him and raises her eyebrow at him. "Well, maybe the second one wasn't an accident. I was only trying to work out if my new gun was working." He says innocently, giving Buffy his adorable grin. She grins back at him, then sighs.

"But my birthday always sucks." She whines.

"What about the time Bobby got us tickets to that ice-thing that you really wanted to go to but the tickets sold out? Huh?" Dean asks. "That was a pretty awesome birthday. Or after Willow broke her leg, both of you and Dawnie went to a spa? Or last birthday when Sam and I got you that double headed axe that you really wanted? And then you made everyone wear formal wear and we danced in our living room until four in the morning?" Dean says smugly.

"Alright fine. Some of my birthdays have been pretty good." Buffy says half-smiling at Dean. "But I just wanted to spend the day, here. In bed with you." She says licking her lips and sliding her hand up Dean's chest. "But seeing as Sam and Dawn have organized a big party for me, we have to get up." Buffy says jumping out of bed and smirking at Dean's hopeful expression turn into unhappy. He rises slowly off the bed and walks over to where Buffy is standing.

"Don't you want your birthday present from me?" He whispers in her ear seductively and Buffy breath quickens. Dean leans down and kisses her, Buffy responding immediately. Suddenly the door bell rings and Buffy hears her friends outside ready to help decorate her house with birthday stuff for the party later that day.

"Damn it." Dean says pulling away and tugging on a shirt.

"We'll finish this conversation later." Buffy replies winking at him and Dean's face lights up. Buffy goes to leave the bed room when Dean grabs her arm and pulls her back into his embrace.

"Happy Birthday Buffy." He says, leaning down and kissing her again.


	2. New Friends

**Title: New Friends**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Supernatural, they belong to the wonderfully brilliant Joss Whedon and Eric Kripke.**

**A/N: This story is about Buffy and Dean's first meeting.**

**A/N2: If you want a prequel or a sequal to any of these short stories than just leave a review and I'll get right on it :)**

**Pairings of this story – Buffy/Dean, Willow/Tara, Xander/Anya**

**~New Friends~**

The music from the band drowns out all thoughts as Buffy dances with Xander and Anya. Finally Buffy has the night off from killing things, getting ooze on her clothing and messing up her nails. With a wave of departure at her dancing friends, Buffy makes her way over to the table where the less active Willow and Tara are sitting. Fanning herself with her hand Buffy sits down.

"You guys looked like you were having fun." Tara says, giving Buffy a smile.

"Yeah, the music is really good tonight!" Buffy says after taking a long drink of her soda.

"Buffy, that guy over there has been checking you out since you started dancing." Willow squeals, tapping Buffy on the arm and gesturing with her head at a hot guy playing pool. Buffy looks over at him just as he looks up. The guy winks at her, flashing her a dazzling smile, and then looks back down at his game. Buffy's stomach does a back flip and she can't help but smile slightly. Damn he is sexy.

"Go and introduce yourself!" Willow says grinning.

"Come one, you deserve to relax and have fun tonight." Tara says also grinning at Buffy.

"Um. I don't know." She replies, not looking away from him. She bites her lip unconsciously. He looks back up and Buffy quickly looks away, not too subtly to her shame. She bushes, and then looks back at him to see him grinning at her. He finishes his last shot, winning the game, and takes his money from the other players. Buffy keeps her eyes on him as he picks up his beer and walks towards her table.

"Hi. I'm Dean." He says giving Buffy another seductive smile, his eyes filled with mischief and playfulness.

"Buffy." She replies biting her lip and looking up at him through her long lashes and smiling shyly. Buffy sees him swallow slightly, and his smile falters for a moment with his eyes darting to her lips and then back to her eyes swiftly. Buffy mentally high-fives herself, she's still got it. Dean McHotness recovers and Buffy smiles sweetly at him.

"Nice to meet you Buffy." He says.

"Likewise."

"You want another drink?" Dean asks, nodding with his head to the bar.

"Yeah, okay." She replies, getting up from her seat and following him.

* * *

Buffy sits down on a couch next to Dean, fresh drink in hand, and they start talking.

"So, Buffy. What's it like living in Sunnydale?"

"Oh, you know. Small town not much of anything happens round here." Buffy replies.

"Didn't the local high school burn down a couple years ago?" He asks, frowning.

"Well, yeah, but that's been the most exciting thing to happen in Sunnydale since Starbucks got here." Buffy jokes, hoping Dean will drop the subject. "Where are you from?"

"Um, Kansas." Dean answers shortly, looking down at his beer then back up at Buffy with a forced grin. "And if you say anything about the Wizard of Oz I will have to stop talking to you." He says giving her a fake, cheery grin. Buffy frowns for a moment then recovers. She chuckles at his joke half-heartedly. He isn't telling her something. She is pretty good at reading people, have to be to wriggle her way out of stuff, and he is very hard to read. "This town is kinda creepy though."

"Really? In what way?" Buffy asks.

"Well, the high mortality rate is kinda scary don't you think?"

_Oh crap._ Buffy thinks. He's pumping her for information. _What if he is some sort of big bad? Giles is going to kill me if I sit here for much longer._

"Really? I had no idea." Buffy decides to play the dumb card. "I'm sorry, I've got to get back to my friends. It was nice talking to you Dean." She says getting up from her seat.

"Yeah you too." He replies. Buffy glances over her shoulder to see him looking at her with a frown. She turns away and makes her way through the crowd back to Willow and Tara.

"Willow grab Xander and Anya, we've got to get to Giles' house." Buffy says, looking back over her shoulder to where she was sitting with Dean, to find the sofa empty.

"What's up Buffy?" Tara asks as Willow gives Buffy a concerned look and then hurries to fetch Anya and Xander from the dance floor.

"I think I just met some new big bad. You know that guy who I just left with? Well, he kept asking all these weird questions about Sunnydale and stuff." Buffy replies, searching the crowded Bronze for Dean. She spots him leaving through the back door.

"Tara, stay here with the others. I'm gonna check it out. If I'm not back in ten minutes leave for Giles' and wait for me there." Buffy says quickly to her friend.

* * *

The night air is hot and without anything resembling a breeze. The alley behind the Bronze is quiet, too quiet. _Where the hell did he go?_ She moves through the darkness and catches the sound of whimpering further along the alley. With a half-smile of determination Buffy sprints to the source of the cry.

"Shut up and stay still." She hears someone say, followed by a loud scream.

"Let go of her." Buffy says stepping into the half-light of the street lamp above her. She takes in the scene before her with calm confidence. A vampire is just about to bite some poor girl.

"Slayer." The vampire sneers, releasing the girl and turning to Buffy.

"That would be me." She replies. "You should run now." Buffy says to the forgotten girl, who looks at Buffy then at her attacker and then bolts.

The vampire throws himself at Buffy, who steps out the way, and watches as the demon picks itself up off the floor.

"That was not smooth. You vamps are really loosing your edge." She says, readying her stake. Suddenly someone comes running down the alley. "Oh great, civilians." Buffy says, sighing.

"It's alright miss, you're gonna to be fine." That voice. "Buffy?"

"Why are some of you so goddamn gorgeous and others are like... him." Buffy says to Dean while gesturing at the vamp on the floor. "I mean seriously. If all vampires looked like you, there'd be a lot more dead people around here."

"What?" She doesn't catch Dean's confused reply as the vampire on the floor stands up and several more come from the shadows behind it.

"You're going to die tonight, Slayer." One of them sneers.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You guys say that every night." Buffy replies, punching the closest vampire in the face and sinking her stake into its chest. "But it never works out."

She battles her way through the vampires, not noticing Dean fighting next to her with a stake similar to her own.

"Six down, one to go." Buffy says as she turns to face Dean.

"Are you a hunter?" He asks staring at her with wide eyes.

"Are you kidding me?" She replies giving him a look of ridiculousness.

"You just took out several vampires! So you must be some sort of freaky thing."

"Yeah, and you're next asshole." She says swinging a punch at him that lands on the side of his jaw. He looks at her in surprise and anger; his hand flying to his harshly bruised jaw.

"I'm on your side!" He yells at her.

"Yeah, sure you are." Buffy snaps back at him. "Why were you asking all those questions back there?"

"Because I'm working a job here!" He yells, stepping forward. "High mortality rate! Random schools exploding! Twelve fucking cemeteries! It's like a breading ground for evil!" Buffy steps back from him, to look at him critically. He is well muscled, has a stake, along with a knife tucked in his boots, and just took out a couple vampires.

"Yeah well, I'm the one who's supposed to be guarding this place. Not dodgy hunters who don't know the pointy end of a stake." Buffy snaps, her temper getting the better of her.

"Wait, what? Who are you? Or what are you?" Dean asks, hand going to the empty place where his gun usually is.

"I'm the Slayer, and you are?" Buffy asks, putting her hands on her hips and raising an eyebrow at him.

"What's a Slayer?" He says. Buffy rolls her eyes and looks at him incredulously.

"Slayer comma the. She who kills Vampires and spends heaps of time in cemeteries? No? Not ringing any bells?" Buffy says, crossing her arms over her chest. "Not sure if I should be disappointed or glad that my reputation hasn't spread. So who are you?"

"Dean. Dean Winchester." Dean replies, glaring at Buffy. The pieces click together in Buffy's head. Giles said they might be getting a visit from the Winchesters some time soon.

"You're Bobby's friend?" She says, relaxing her stance.

"How'd you know Bobby?" Dean says, also relaxing somewhat.

"He's a good friend of my Watcher. I've met him several times." Buffy replies, tucking her stake into her pocket.

"What's a Watcher?"

"You really know nothing of me, do you?" She asks.

"No. Why, are you some superhero that monsters tell their children to make them eat their vegetarians?"

"Yeah, something like that. I'd love to stand round here talking, but we should probably get to my Watcher's house. I kinda thought you were a bad guy and told my friends to get ready for another apocalypse, we haven't had one in a while, and they are probably already stocking up on holy water and axes." Buffy says, moving to stand next to Dean.

"Well, I'm glad to have made an impression on you. You certainly have on me." He says, pointing at his already swelling jaw.

"Sorry about that." Buffy replies, reaching her hand to gently trace the swollen area with soft hands. Dean looks down at Buffy, licking his dry lower lip. Much like when they were in the Bronze, everything fell away and Buffy just stares into Dean's beautiful green eyes.

"You know, you've got a better left hook than anyone I've ever met." Dean whispers making Buffy smile, knowing that he probably doesn't hand out complements like candy at Halloween.

"You're not so bad yourself, what with dusting those vamps." She replies, her eyes drifting to his lips and then back to his eyes. Dean leans down and Buffy stands a little straighter, her hand going to his shoulder as his go to her waist, each ready to kiss the other, when a sound comes from behind them.

"Sorry to interrupt this sweet and tender moment, but we're here to kill the Slayer." A vamp sneers while standing in front of several others, all of them ready for a fight. Buffy and Dean turn to one another and a grin spreads across their faces.

"Let's do this." Buffy says pulling out her stake and taking a defensive stance.

"Yeah, then we can finish our conversation afterwards." Dean replies, also pulling out his weapon and preparing for the fight.

"Sounds like a plan." Buffy replies, giving Dean a smile before turning to face the vampires with determination.


	3. Mary Winchester

**Title: Mary Winchester**

**Disclaimer - I do not own these characters**

**A/N: This story is just some family fluff based around Dean and Buffy's daughter.**

**A/N: Remember to message or leave a review if you want any specific story, or a sequel/prequel for any of the fics already uploaded.**

**Pairings - Buffy/Dean, Sam/Faith**

**~Mary Winchester~**

"Mr. & Mrs. Winchester, this letter is to inform you that your daughter Mary. J. Winchester has gotten into trouble at school again. We would like to set up a meeting, with both parents, to talk about her lack of respect towards some of the teachers... "

Buffy reads the official looking letter from her daughter's middle school principal, sighing. She walks into the kitchen and looks over at her daughter sitting at the breakfast table eating eggs and bacon.

"Mary, is there anything you'd like to tell us?" Buffy says, raising an eyebrow at her ten-year-old daughter. Mary raises her hands up in the air in surrender.

"It was not my fault. Firstly, I'd like to say that a music teacher that doesn't believe classic rock is a reputable genre isn't worth my time or respect." She says giving her Dad a bitch face to match her uncle, daring him to rebut. Dean just looks at her with surprise and a hint of pride, nodding at her to continue with her defence and crossing his arms over his chest while leaning back against the kitchen bench.

"Secondly, my Math teacher said that late homework is for slackers and I was only informing her that I only slack off in Math because her voice is boring and monotonous. Just because I'd rather listen to my ipod than listen to Ms. Baker rant about math doesn't mean I'm a trouble maker." She says. "They just don't like me because I have opinions, unlike the rest of the morons in my class." She takes a deep breath and smiles up at her parents with innocence. "Oh, yeah. My PE teacher thinks I should try out for the swim team." She says proudly. Buffy is reminded, every day, just how bright her daughter is for a ten year old, what with her profound speech.

"Why can't you be painting your nails and be into boys like everyone else your age?" Buffy says chuckling, as she walks over to Dean who turns back to his job of cooking pancakes.

"Boys are gross." Mary says, making a 'yuck' face to her plate of food as she takes another bite of eggs.

"That's my girl. No boys for you until you are thirty." Dean replies, severing the pancakes up on a plate and handing them to Buffy with a smile. Buffy leans over the plate and kisses her husband.

"Besides," Mary says looking up. "Ew gross, please stop that!" She snaps at her parents. They pull apart from the kiss and grin at each other. "As I was saying, it's not like I burned down a gymnasium." She gives her mother a pointed look, which Buffy shrugs at.

"You can burn one down too if there is a nest of vamps in there. When you're older." Buffy says, taking a seat opposite Mary.

"But only if it is filled with vampires and you already called your mum, me, Aunty Faith, Uncle Sam, Aunty Willow, Uncle Xander or Aunty Dawn. Got that?" Dean says sitting down next to his daughter with his plate full of pancakes and pointing a fork at her with a serious look on his face.

"Yep." Mary replies. "I acknowledge your justification, and agree to your specifications." Dean shakes his head in amusement.

"I see you have been adding to your vocabulary list in English class?" Buffy says smiling at Mary proudly.

"Yep." She says grinning at her mother.

* * *

The doorbell rings several minutes later and Dean yells out for the person at the door to "use your god damn keys! That's why we gave them to you!"

"Morning!" Dawn calls from the front door and closes it behind her. "And my 'god damn keys' were at the bottom of my 'god damn' bag and for once can't you guys not be lazy?"

"Hi Aunty Dawn!" Mary yells.

"Hiya Dawn." Buffy says yawning.

"Hey Dawnie." Dean calls, "You want some pancakes?"

"Hell yeah I want pancakes! Why do you think I came here?" She says walking into the kitchen and heading straight for the plate filled with pancakes on the bench. "For the verbal abuse?"

"No, for the company of your family?" Buffy supplies, reaching over the table and stealing one of Dean's pancakes from his plate.

"That too." She replies piling the tasty food onto a clean plate that was already on the bench next to the pancakes. Dawn puts her plate of food down in front of the empty chair next to Dean, and then walks to Mary and kisses her on the head.

"How's my fav niece going today?" Dawn says, grinning down at Mary and sitting down on the other side of Dean to eat her breakfast.

"I'm your only niece Aunty Dawn." Mary replies giggling. "And I got a special letter from the principal today. She wanted to tell Mum and Dad how brilliant I am at debating."

"I'm pretty sure the word she used was 'arguing' sweetie." Dean says grinning, as he puts an arm around Mary and kisses the top of her head.

"Same thing." She responds, reaching her head up and kissing Dean on the cheek, also grinning mischievously.

* * *

The front door opens again and Sam walks into the kitchen closely followed by Faith.

"Please tell me it's another Pancake Monday?" Faith says, leaning over Mary and sealing a piece of bacon.

"Hey!" Mary says looking up at her aunt with furrowed eyebrows.

"Don't worry kid, we got you some donuts." Faith replies, ruffling Mary's hair and handing her a box of donuts with a smile on her face.

"Well then, all is forgiven." Mary says grinning as she opens the box to take out a chocolate glazed donut.

"Sammy, could you put another pot of coffee on?" Dean says, as his brother walks over to Mary and leans down to hug her.

"Sure thing." Sam replies, getting up from his crouched position, next to Mary's chair. He gives Faith a kiss as he passed her on the way to the open spaced kitchen area. Faith sits down next to Buffy and pours herself a glass of orange juice.

"Could you pour me one too?" Dawn says with a mouth full of pancakes. Faith looks across the table at Dawn and grins, nodding her head. Buffy reaches across the table and takes Dean's mug of coffee to take a sip, then replaces it.

"Hey! Get your own coffee." Dean says taking another drink, eyeing his wife suspiciously.

"By state law mum owns half of everything you have." Mary pipes up giving her Dad a smirk, much like his own. He shakes his head fondly at her.

"Someone has been paying attention in her Humanities class." Dawn says, looking passed Dean and giving Mary thumbs up.

"It makes up for the 'lack of respect' that I'm showing my other teachers." She replies, smirking at her parents.

"Wow. That look just then. Jesus, you are definitely your Father's daughter." Faith says, giving Mary a wide eyed look.

"Oh, and she's been perfecting Sam's you-know-what face too." Dean says, nodding his head at Faith from across the table. Sam sits down next to Faith, handing her a plate of pancakes and placing a pot of coffee on the table.

"My what face?" Sam asks confused.

"Your bitch face." Mary replies, giggling at her parents reactions; Dean sprays coffee onto his plate and Buffy loudly chokes on her pancakes. While Faith hides a smirk, Dawn chuckles into her orange juice and Sam gives Mary a disapproving look but ends up trying to hide a smile.

Before Buffy or Dean could scold their daughter, the front door opens again.

"Hi everyone, we've brought tasty breakfast goodness!" Xander says walking into the room holding some sort of basket covered in a cloth.

"What have you got?" Faith asks, looking at the basket in suspicion.

"We've got scones!" Willow says stepping into the room behind Xander, her face excited. Everyone looks at her with confusion.

"Why?" Dawn asks.

"One of the Slayers decided to bake a whole heap of them last night and there were heaps of leftovers and... and no one likes scones." Willow says deflating somewhat.

"Will, I fudging love scones." Dean says, giving Willow a bright smile and reaching out with his hands for the basket.

"Please tell me you have cream and jam with you Will, because we are all out." Buffy says frowning.

"Yep, we are organized this morning." Xander says grinning.

"Then sit down and join us for breakfast." Buffy replies grinning back at Xander. Willow sits down next to Sam as Xander takes a seat next to Dawn.

Mary sits back in her chair and watches as her family talk, laugh and eat all around her. She watches as Faith uses her spoon to dab a blob of jam on Sam's nose, and how Sam gives her a half smile before wiping it away with his hand. She sees Willow and Dawn laugh hysterically at something Xander says. She observes her parents look at one another in peace and happiness, both of them so content after everything that has happened in their lives. Mary smiles at her family.

She knows that she isn't like normal kids her age. Unlike them, Mary Joyce Winchester knows that things go bump in the night and she knows that her family defeats them. But she isn't growing up like her parents or her aunts and uncles. They didn't have people looking out for them, or caring so deeply about them. She has her family and she knows that nothing can hurt her as long as they are around.


	4. Nightmare from Hell

**Title: Nightmare From Hell**

**A/N: Buffy has a nightmare and it takes a few phone calls and Dean to calm her down.**

**Pairings: Buffy/Dean**

**A/N2: Remember to fav/follow/review! Enjoy! :)**

**Nightmare From Hell**

A scream pierces the silence of the house. Dean instinctively pulls out the silver knife tucked under his pillow and looks around his bedroom, the light cast by the street lamps outside giving the room an eerie atmosphere. He realizes that the screaming is coming from the thrashing form of his girlfriend lying on the other side of his bed. Dean lowers the knife and reaches out to Buffy.

"Buffy." He shakes her shoulder, trying to wake her from the nightmare. "Buffy!" He says, as she continues screaming. Suddenly she wakes. Her eyes open and her hand comes up to punch Dean in the face, but she stop just before her fist connects with his jaw. She lowers her hand and looks up at Dean with raw, unbridled grief in her eyes. Sitting up in bed, Buffy raises her hands to her face and bursts into tears. Dean moves quickly to sit up and pull Buffy into an embrace. His arms wrap around her sobbing form.

"I saw them all die again." She wails, rubbing at her eyes with frustrated hands, trying to get the image out of her brain. Dean pulls back from her and takes her hands away from her face and holds them in his large ones. "Everyone I couldn't save. Dean I, I couldn't move. I just watched as they died in front of me." She sobs, leaning her head into his chest as Dean's arms wrapped around her again. She balls her fingers up in his shirt and almost rips the fabric in her death hold.

"Sh." He coos as his thumb rubs circles on her arm and he rocks her slightly. "It was just a dream. You did everything you could to try and save them." Dean says, his lips pressed into her hair. "You can't save everyone." He whispers. Buffy's cries become softer. "You wanna talk about it?" Buffy shakes her head, and then nods a moment later.

"Tara, Anya, Mum, Bobby, your Dad, and, and Giles." Buffy says each name between sobs, but she lets out a groan as the last name slips her tongue. She pushes her forehead against Dean's shoulder forcefully, trying to bury her head in his shoulder and to stop the images flashing through her brain. "I watched Giles die all over again!" She whimpers. "As well as all the civilians that ever died on my watch."

"You did the best you could each and ever time. You can't hold yourself accountable for their deaths." Dean says, pulling away slightly so that he can look her in the eyes. He uses one hand to wipe her hair off her face, while keeping the other securely around her waist. She bites her lip and looks up at him. Buffy brings her hand to cover Dean's hand that rests on her face. She opens her mouth to say something but stops, her lip quivering as more tears fall.

"And then it was like a scene of my worst fears. You: all bloody and broken, being tortured. Dawn: screaming as she watches. Sam: being beaten senseless. Willow: crying over Xander's dead body and turning evil. Faith: lying in a pool of her own blood, moaning for me to help, but I can't. All my worst fears playing out as I watch helplessly from the sidelines." Dean lets Buffy speak, but as soon as she finishes he pulls her close again, her arms wrapping around his neck as she cries into his neck.

"I'm fine. I'm right here babe. I am here with you and we are both safe." He says. "Hey." He says pulling away from her.

"What?" Buffy asks, watching as Dean grabs his mobile phone off the nightstand. "What are you doing?" She asks, her eye red and puffy and her body still shaking out of distress.

"Wait a sec." He replies, dialing a number and waiting for them to pick up.

"Dean? What the hell is wrong with you man? It is three o'clock in the morning." Sam's annoyed voice comes through.

"Buffy had a seriously bad dream. Please tell her that you are fine." Dean says.

"Was it a premonition?" Sam asks, all hints of sleep gone from his voice.

"No. Please just tell her that you aren't 'being beaten senseless' right now." Dean says before handing the phone to Buffy.

"Hey Sammy." Buffy says as Dean pulls her into his arms. He listens as Buffy talks to Sam, after a minute or two she chuckles and he can see her smiling in the semi-light of the bedroom.

"Okay. Thanks Sammy. Bye." She says. Buffy hands Dean the phone, but her face is still darkened by what her nightmare was about. He takes the phone from her and dials another number.

"Hey Dawnie. Sorry to wake you, but Buffy had a seriously bad nightmare and I was wondering if you could talk to her?" Dean asks into the phone.

"Yeah sure Dean." Willow replies. Dean hands the phone over to Buffy.

"Hi Dawnie." Buffy says into the phone. She talks to Dawn for a while, a little bit about the dream, but mainly about random topics. It is almost three thirty when Buffy ends the call to Dawn.

"Did you want to call anyone else?" Dean asks, as he settles his back against the head of the bed. Buffy sits in between Dean's legs with her back resting against his chest, his arms wrap around her stomach and she leans back to lean her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah."

"Who?"

"I gotta call Faith." She says sitting up slightly, dialing the number, and pressing the phone to her ear.

"What up Deano?" Faith's voice answers from the other side.

"Hey Faith, it's Buffy."

"Hey, what's wrong?" Faith says, catching the sadness in Buffy's voice. Tears run down Buffy's cheeks.

"I had a dream that everyone was being hurt, and I saw you in a pool of your own blood. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"B, I'm fine. Don't read too much into dreams like that. I haven't had a weird-seeing-the-future dream in a while, but usually they are more cryptic than me bleeding. I bleed every week." Faith says seriously.

"Faith, I just want you to know that you are family and I don't know what I'd do without you." Buffy says quietly. She hears Faith's intake of breath.

"Right back at you B. Now get the hell back to bed, we've got a weaponry class at nine tomorrow at Slayer School." Faith says, trying to break the emotional moment before she cried. Buffy hears the smile in her voice and smiles.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya." Buffy hangs up and leans her head back onto Dean's shoulder, sighing.

"Do you want to call Xander and Willow?" Dean asks.

"Yeah, is that alright?" Buffy says, turning her head over her shoulder to try and look at Dean's face.

"Yeah that's fine." He replies, kissing the back of Buffy's head.

"Thank you for putting up with me." Buffy says kissing as far around as she could from her position, which happens to be his bicep. "I love you."

"I love you too." Dean says smiling into her hair.

Buffy calls Willow and Xander, which calms her down completely knowing that everyone is safe and out of harms way, and that no one is currently bleeding to death or already dead.

"You wanna go back to bed?" Dean asks. With his arms still wrapped round her stomach, he uses his thumb to rub circles on the skin showing just below her tank top, in a soothing way.

"Yeah, I think I'm good now." Buffy responds. Dean moves down the bed and pulls the covers over himself and Buffy. She moves around, so that she is facing him, and kisses him softly on the lips. "Thank you for everything." She says.

"No problem." Dean whispers back, as he leans in to kiss Buffy more deeply. She smiles into the kiss and moves her hand to his hair, while one of Dean's stay at her waist and the other moves to her neck.

"Dean Winchester I love you." Buffy says breaking off the kiss to look at him deeply.

"I love you too Buffy Summers."


End file.
